Question: What is the value of ${\bigstar}?$ $9 = 36 \div {\bigstar} $ ${\bigstar} = $
Answer: We can think of division as the following: ${\text{number of groups}}=C{\text{total}} \div {\text{size of the groups}} $ We have $9$ equal groups. When we have a total of $C{36}$, what is the ${\text{size of the groups}}$ ? ${9}= C{36} \div {\bigstar}$ $36$ $\bigstar$ $\bigstar$ $\bigstar$ $\bigstar$ $\bigstar$ $\bigstar$ $\bigstar$ $\bigstar$ $\bigstar$ $9 \text{ equal groups}$ ${9} \times {4} = C{36}$ There are ${4}$ in each group. $36$ $4$ $4$ $4$ $4$ $4$ $4$ $4$ $4$ $4$ $9 \text{ equal groups}$ ${9} = C{36} \div {4}$ ${\bigstar} = {4}$